Charas Challenges
by MewMewSugara
Summary: Amu and her friends get sucked into the world of Powerpuff girls thanks to Buttercup/Professor. There will be many challenges and opponents, but also many friends! Sequal coming soon!
1. It started

**My first crossover! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! (Kukai is my favorite, lol)**

**Starting with point of view of Amu from Shugo Chara!**

(Amu)

My friends are awesome. I am really lucky to have all of them…..Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Rima, Utau, and especially Tadase….OH! and let's not forget all the guardian characters, especially Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia…even if she's still in her egg. Anyway, this Monday I'm unusually happy to go to school to see everyone! As I walk up to the school I think I see all of them… 

(Normal)

Amu is sprinting to the entrance of the school when she sees everyone she mentioned before…well except Utau of course. "Hinamori-san!" says Tadase cheerfully. "Ohayo Tadase-kun, everyone!" Amu replies with a smile. They all reply with smiles of their own and start up a conversation quickly. Unknown to them, however, a mysterious eavesdropper and his Chara are hiding in a nearby tree, watching them all intently. All of a sudden, with no warning at all, a black hole appears from out of nowhere and in a matter of seconds consumes all of the friends who thought this would be another normal day at Seio elementary. Obviously, they were wrong, but as well as them, the onlooker hiding in the tree was forced on there as well….

**Powerpuff girls universe**

(Still Normal)

"Professor, what are you trying to invent now?" asked a curious Bubbles. Professor was adjusting wires that were inside of a large white machine that had a circular opening in the center. "Oh, Bubbles! I'm just putting the finishing adjustments on this new machine I made! It allows you to transport between different universes!" Blossom looked at him hard. "Um, are you sure Professor? You're an awesome inventor and everything, but don't you think that's a bit impossible?" "Not at all! It'll just need a bit of tuning up before it's ready for use but it's quite possible!" But then, Buttercup apparently tripped when flying into the lab, causing her to bump right into the ON button. The machine started glowing and beeping, all the while they were all gaping at it.

Scowls then turned to Buttercup from the other three as she held her arms up in a defensive position. The machine made a few sounds, then shut down completely making smoke arise from it. The Professor then sadly assumed it was just a failure and quit for the time being. Man, he's never been more wrong.

With the Shugo characters

They all landed roughly on a tree and one by one fell off the branches. When they all looked up they noted they were all in a forest of some sort. Yaya was the first to speak. "HEY! Where are we? This isn't the school!" They all looked around some more. "Well _this_ surely isn't normal!" said Kukai. "Maybe we should ask someone to tell us where we are so we can get home?" Nadeshiko suggested. Tadase: "Good idea. This doesn't look anything like anywhere at home…" Amu noticed worry in his voice, well who wouldn't be? But still, she didn't like him being worried; it made her worry. They all were about to leave when they heard a heavy accented, loud voice behind them. "HEY! WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK YA DOIN ON MY PROPERTY?"

They all turned around to find some kind of pink hillbilly ant bear thing wearing overalls holding a gun. He did not look pleased. Amu started to speak. "Uh, w-well sir we were j-j-just going to ask-" "GET OFFA MY PROPRTEH!" he screamed. Kairi wasn't to fond of the tone he used towards Amu. "Sir, I think you should be more polite when talking to a lady." The thing just looked at him like he was crazy and got even more mad. He lunged at Kairi but he dodged and transformed into Samurai Soul. When Samurai Soul landed in front of the monster, he looked stunned, but regardless tried to shoot him.

Using the swords, Samurai Soul deflected all of the bullets and it was his turn to lunge. When he did, he knocked the monster back and that was enough to send the thing back to wherever it came from. Kairi changed back and turned to Amu with a smile. "Th-thank you." she said. He nodded. "ANY-way!" said Kukai, embarrassing the two, "can we get on with the finding-out-where-we-are thing now?" They all nodded and decided to walk until they found civilization.

It wasn't too long before they came out of the trees and onto a suburban area with houses everywhere and green grass as far as the eye could see. In the far distance they saw a city. They all decided to go there, thinking it would be less awkward to talk to someone on the streets than knock on some random persons' door.

**So whadaya think? I'm really liking this idea, someone let me know kays!**


	2. Kukai and Tadase

**Hey! I'm back for chapter 2! Ok, well I decided I'm not gonna do the review-reply-at-the-beginning-of –the-chapter-thingy for this story, mainly because it takes too much time. But thank you MewMewKokoro for the first review! Anywhoo, on with productivity!**

(In the PPG home)

The Professor didn't suspect anything happened when Buttercup hit the machine, but he was wrong. It actually caused people from a different universe to get sucked into theirs'. While he was fixing the machine, or at least trying, the girls were upstairs playing. Bubbles was next to the window in their living room playing with Octi and some other stuffies.

"Oh, hello Missis Bunny!" she said in her best manish voice. "And how are you Mister Antelope?" Then she happened to glance outside. There was…a person? He was tall, and had spiky hair….and that's all she could make out. She was curious, because he didn't look like he came from around here. She went outside to say hi. After all, making a new friend never hurt, right?

(With Kukai)

"Man, I have no idea where they all went! AGH how did we get separated in the first place!" said a flustered Kukai as he walked around the area. As he passed a home with three large round windows, he noted that the place sure was nice. "Well, I have to find them somehow." "Find who?" said a high pitched, squeaky girl voice. Kukai turned around to see a small girl with a blue dress and little blond pigtails. Her eyes were very large, and she was wearing a small smile.

"Oh, uh hi. My friends and I got separated and I'm looking for them….who are you?" The girl giggled and said "I'm Bubbles! I am a Powerpuff girl! So if you want, I can help you look for your friends!" she said with a smile. "Uh, thanks, Bubbles, but shouldn't you be at your house? Your parents will get worried if you aren't there." Kukai explained. "Parents, you mean dad, my sisters and I don't have a mom. Anyway, he won't mind me helping a citizen, after all that's my job." Kukai stared at the strange girl. "What do you mean?"

"I told you, I'm a Powerpuff girl! I have superpowers and could probably help you find your friends a lot faster!" Kukai smiled, thinking this was some little make believe joke, but sure enough. When Bubbles stopped talking, she floated off the ground to demonstrate. Amazed, Kukai turned to Daichi (his guardian character). "Am I crazy, or do you see that too?" Daichi smiled "Well, don't be that surprised. You've been through some pretty weird things yourself." and winked. Kukai turned to Bubbles with a grin. "Okay Bubbles, if you don't mind you can help me find my friends."

"Yay!" she said and flew into the air even higher as to get a better view. She also used her super hearing to hear anyone's voices. After a minute, she came back down. "Did you see them?" he asked. "Well…I saw and heard lots of people, and that's probably because we live near the city." Kukai sighed. "Well, they're probably at the city by now, because that's where we were headed." Bubbles' smile grew. "YAY! That means I'll be able to take you to the city!"

With that, Bubbles picked Kukai up and started flying quickly towards the City of Townsville. "It's probably going to be harder to find them there, but if that's where they are…" started Daichi. "That's where we'll look." finished Kukai.

(With Tadase)

"Oh….I wonder where everyone is at…" sighed Tadase. "THIS IS _NOT_ FAIR TREATMENT FOR THE KING!" shouted Kiseki. (Tadase's character) Tadase half smiled as the persistence of his character hasn't changed a bit, even being in this odd place. They have been walking and are now on the outskirts of the city. "We should find someone who doesn't look busy to ask where we are, because it would be rude to do that if they were on the phone or carrying something." said Tadase.

They walked a bit further, and by now were in the city itself. As Tadase and Kiseki were looking in the window of one of the shops, they caught some people's attention. A _gang_ of people.

"Hey, guys, look at that guy over there." said the tall one.

"Daaaa….I like waffles too." said the fat one.

The tall one smacked him and yelled "Not the stuff in the window you moron! The guy looking at it!"

"Hehe, he looks like he gots some money." said the shortest one.

"Exactly. And that's why we should go have a little, talk. Mabey he'll be kind enough to give us all'a his dough!" the green skinned person replied.

So the group of five walked over towards Tadase. He didn't notice them until the tall one cleared his throat to attract his attention, and he turned around to see them all around him. They kind of formed a semicircle to prevent any escape. Tadase sorta got the general idea what this was about, but decided not to resort to transforming unless things got out of hand enough.

"Hey, buddy! You look like the kinda guy who could set us up with some cash." was the first thing said.

Tadase hardened his eyes. "And who might you all be?" he asked. "Name's Ace. And that's all you need to know. So, you gonna give us your money or do we need to beat it outta you?" Now Tadase had anger sketched in his face. "I will not be belittled by a bunch of bullies. Now please move, I'm very busy." This only set off the whole gang in laughter. "Speaking all high and mighty, like he's some sort of…" said Ace in between laughs. The thin, snake like one finished his sentence for him. "Likesssss a prince?"

Tadase's eyes widened at the sound of that word. Kiseki knew what they did, looked at them, and started smiling deviously as a small crown appeared on Tadase's head. "Did you just call me prince?" he said in a low voice. Ace started to talk. "Yeah, why you got a pro-" "DO NOT CALL ME A PRINCE YOU INSOLENT FOOL! I AM THE KING AND WILL BE TREATED AS SUCH!" This startled them all immensely. "Whoa, what the-" "NOW YOU WILL ALL OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND BECAUSE I AM THE KING AND I SAID SO! ANY WHO OPPOSE ME SHALL DIE BY THE HANDS OF THE KING! ME! BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" The gang was shaking in their fright at this point. "A-all right all right! Just tell us what you want!" said Ace again, speaking for the gang. "I WANT YOU ALL IN THE DUNGEON! NOW!" "…..The dungeon, what?" "ARGH IDIOTS! THE SLAMMER! THE BIG HOUSE! THE-" "What?" "GO TO FRICKING JAIL!" "OKAY!" And with that they all ran as fast as humanly possible to the nearest jail.

"AND NOW I WILL COMMENCE MY PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" "Yes! That's right Tadase! Let us go forward and dominate! Huh?" said Kiseki and noticed the maniacal laughter stopped and turned around. Tadase was slumped in a corner being incredibly depressed and embarrassed. Kiseki sighed. "Oh Tadase…"

**Okay I'm gonna call it quits for chapter two! Please read and review! Thank you all who read!**


	3. Yaya and Rima Kairi

**Yes I am back! Woooo! This story is so much fun to write, I'm gonna finish it even if I don't get any reviews! Yeah! But seriously, guys, come on review. It's cool. "HAH! ON WITH CHAPTER 3!" Kiseki, what the, how did you get in here? "I ****ordered the others to bust the door down****!" …."And they didn't listen to me, so I walked through it…not really as cool but you know." …Well, OK then! Readin' time!**

(With Yaya)

"WAAAAAAAA! YAYA IS TIRED, AND YAYA IS LOST, AND YAYA DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HER FRIENDS ARE!" yelled Yaya as she walked through some sort of park with a volcano in the center. "Calm down, dechu. I'm sure you'll find them soon dechu!" said Pepe-chan, Yaya's chara. Yaya puffed out her cheeks. "Well, I don't feel like looking anymore." and sat down on the grass of the park. It was now that she noticed the volcano in the middle of the park, and better yet, noticed there was a building on top of it. ". Let's go in there, Pepe-chan!" Yaya said, excitedly. "OK dechu!"

As they climbed the long staircase, Yaya started wondering who lived there. Oh, she guessed almost everything, everything but a green monkey who had an enlarged brain trying to take over the world. They finally reached the top, and knocked on the door. Grumbling of some sort was heard by the two from the inside. Yaya waited for the door to open, thinking 'OK. It's got to be the vampire with a pet eggplant!' when the door opened revealing a monkey, matching the description above (lol).

The monkey stared up at her for a few minutes, both in complete silence. "Well, what do you want, you little kid?" "HEY! I'm not a kid, I'm a baby! And anyways, me and Pepe-chan wanted to come up here and explore cause we're bored." "Well you can't, so go away forever….that is to say do not come back for a very long time, that time being precisely forever till the end of eternity, which means don't ever come back at all. And while you are walking…" while the monkey was talking endlessly Yaya walked right in and started looking around. "…home from the grocery store and you see the volcano in which I dwell, do not even think of coming inside. Good day." and he shut the door thinking Yaya was outside. He turned around to find her flipping through the pages in his photo album. Specifically the baby pictures.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Yaya wasn't laughing at the pictures though, she had a thoughtful look on her face as she looked. "This isn't fair! Yaya wishes she were as cute as this little monkey!" …"Well that little monkey is me, you know." Yaya looked up. "Nu-uh! You are too ugly to be the monkey in this picture!" "WHAT! I'll have _you_ know, little girl, when I, Mojo Jojo, was a baby I was _beyond _adorable. Now I am _handsome_." This made Yaya burst into laughter. Mojo just sighed and thought, 'This will be a long day…'

(With Rima and Kairi)

"This makes no sense at all, Rima. They were right here a second ago!" Kairi was freaking out. Rima was just following him with a blank stare, as usual. Musashi, Kairi's chara, was trying to calm him down. "Don't worry, we'll find them Kairi!" They, unlike the others, weren't in the city. They lost sight of where they were going when they noticed the others were gone. "For the last time, why can't we ask someone here?" said Rima. She was now getting impatient. "NO!" was the reply she got, and that alone didn't satisfy her as she got even more mad. "Man, what is it with guys and asking for directions?" Ksuuksuu laughed in reply. She ignored Kairi and walked up to the nearest house, which happened to have three large circular windows, and knocked on the door. Kairi noticed this and shouted "Rima, no why did you do that?" but it was too late. The door opened revealing a tall man in a labcoat.

"Well, hello there! How may I help you?" the man said. Rima replied "Hello. My friend and I are lost and are looking for our friends. Have you seen any of them?" the man thought for a minute and said "No, I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone around here. But if you need help looking-" *CRASH* They all looked up to see a large, random monster right near the house trying to destroy everything. "Oh my gosh! Girls! There's a-" "Don't worry, sir!" said Kairi. "We'll handle this!" The professor and by now the two girls inside looked at them confused.

"MY HEART UNLOCK!" they both yelled and they transformed from Kairi and Rima to Samurai Soul and Clown Drop. Clown Drop started the attack. "Tightrope Dancer!" and used it to tie the monster up, while Samurai Soul used his swords to slice the monster up. Just like that, the thing was defeated and the duo de-transformed. They turned around to be met with stares from the three that apparently lived in the house. This was expected. What wasn't expected was for the two little girls to come FLYING out of the house to bombard them with questions.

When all was settled and both sides explained their stories, they were all tired. "Okay! We'll help you find your friends!" exclaimed Blossom. "Yeah, and hopefully I'll get to see more of you guys' transformations, too!" said Buttercup. "Right Bubbles?" …The girls looked at each other. "WHERE'S BUBBLES!" yelled Blossom. "Ugh, looks like we'll have to find her, too." whined Buttercup. And off they all went, Blossom carrying Rima and Buttercup carrying Kairi.

**Me: Well, how's chapter two?**

**Kiseki: HORRIBLE! I wasn't in it at all, and I'm the king for pete's sake!**

**Tadase: Kiseki, be thankfull. After all she let all of us put our input at the end now!**

**Kiseki: Well it's not good enough for the king…**

**Everyone except Kiseki: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!**


	4. Amu and Nadeshiko

**Sugara: Yea, sorries for the longded wait….**

**Kiseki: Your grammar is atrocious.**

**Me: I know that I was doing it on purpose…jeez.**

**Kiseki: Well what would be the point of-**

**Rima: Ok, well I'm tired of hearing Kiseki's constant complaining so I spoke.**

**Ksuuksuu, Kukai, Amu, Ikuto and I: *Burst out laughing***

**Kiseki: *Looks at Rima with the death stare***

**Miki: SHUT UP! I'M TRYIN' TO DRAW!**

**Everyone: *Looks at Miki***

**Me: Hi Miki!**

**Miki: Hi!**

**Me: OK well here's chapter four!**

(Nadeshiko and Amu)

"Nadeshiko, who do you think liveds there?" I asked. "I'm not sure Amu, but it's pretty nice." she replied looking at the large gates that had two m's in them….Ah! Here's a sign! "Morebucks Manor….." I said while looking at the sign. "Oh, well it couldn't hurt to ask someone here for help finding our friends…and then our way home." said Nadeshiko.

I rang the doorbell a few times before something happened. The gates opened on their own, so we assumed we just walk in. When we finally got up to the mansion, we knocked on the door. A butler opened it and said "Ah, you must be some friends of miss Princess. Do come in." "U-uh, actually sir we're just-" "Now, now, mustn't keep the mistress waiting." and he showed us inside.

The hallway was long, with statues everywhere. "I must draw this inspiration!" exclaimed Miki, one of my four charas. "It's so pretty desu!" said Su, and Ran said "Wonder who lives here…" while Dia said nothing. The butler finally stopped at a door on the left of the hallway, and said "This would be her room. Good day." then he bowed and left.

I looked at Nadeshiko, who was smiling. I guess she thought this was pretty funny, while I was confused out of my mind. "I guess the only thing we can do now is go in." she said. So we opened the door and EVERYTHING was purple. In the center there was a huge bed, I mean this place was awesome. And in the room there was a girl with two big red buns and a yellow dress with a black stripe on it.

"Why hellooooooo." she said in a mockish tone. "And what brings you two girls to Moorbucks Manor?" Nadeshiko looked at me and spoke. "We were just trying to get some help finding our friends and we ended up here." "Oh reeeeally. Well, what do you have?" …."What?" "You heard me, what do you have? Do you have any superpowers to give me?" Nadeshiko and I looked at each other. I spoke now. "Well we have superpowers, I guess, but we can't give them to you." Then her face turned angry. "And why not?" "Because your heart's egg would've had to come out of you and hatched." Now she looked confused. "Ok, I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull, so if you have superpowers just show me because then I can copy them with _my_ power. Money." I looked at Nadeshiko, and she nodded.

"As you wish." she said. But looked at me. "What?" she said nothing. "Oh, uh, Miki!" I called. She was in a corner, drawing something else. She looked up from her drawing. "Let's go!" she nodded. "MY HEART UNLOCK!"

**Sorry it was so short but I has to go, yo! Byby!**


	5. Flinging Banannas

**Sugara: I'm back! Time to continue with the befoooooooore tiiiiiiime!**

**Kukai: So that means I'll be in this one?**

**Sugara: Yuppers! And Tadase!**

**Kukai and Tadase: Cool!**

**Daichi and Kiseki: Don't forget us!**

**Sugara: Of course not! The charas are the cutest things ever! Anyway, story time~!**

(With Kukai and Bubbles)

Bubbles had Kukai and they were flying toward the city quickly. This young girls' power amazed him, but he smiled when he thought of what she would say if she saw his power. "What are you smiling about?" came the voice of Daichi that brought him from his thoughts. "Oh, nothing. Is that the city, Bubbles?" he asked. "Yeah! This is the City of Townsville! There are a lot of bad guys here, but a lot of good people too!" she replied. Curious, Kukai asked "What kind of bad guys?"

"Oh, well there are the amoeba boys, who technically aren't good villains since the only crime they've committed is littering…" Kukai laughed. "But then, if you want to talk about a villain who never learns and is always trying to take over the world, then you would meet Mojo Jojo! He is a green monkey with a big brain, but you wouldn't tell he uses it much." Kukai laughed again, asking "Are there any villains here who need to be taken seriously?" Bubbles looked up.

"Oh…..yes. If you are talking about the evilest of evil." Kukai looked at her confused. "Evilest?" he asked. Bubbles continued "Well… he is the worst one of them all, not to mention the scariest. And he has powers that are weird, like infiltrating your dreams and teleporting and shape shifting." Kukai thought a bit. "Hm, he sounds like someone I'd like to take on as a challenge…" he said smiling. Bubbles quickly looked down at him. "Oh, no you wouldn't. The times that my sisters and I took him on, we just barely made every time. And we have superpowers, there's no telling what Him would do to a regular human…"

"Him?" Kukai asked, deciding it would be best not to tell her about Daichi and his powers yet. "Yup. That's the only safe way to refer to him as." Kukai laughed again. "Ok, I'll go along with this. By the way, where are we landing?" Bubbles looked around. "Over there." and landed in a park, with a volcano just in the distance. "The park always has people in it! And since I'm a Powerpuff girl, the citizens would be glad to help!"

"So, I'll ask and you look around since you know what they look like!" she finished. Kukai nodded, and went to look around. After about an hour, they met up again in the same spot, both with no luck. "Well….there is _someone_ here I didn't ask…" Bubbles said, hesitantly. "Who?" asked Kukai. "…Mojo…" she replied. Kukai thought. "You mean that green monkey guy you talked about earlier?" She nodded. "Well, if he's no threat then it wouldn't hurt to ask him." he said. Bubbles looked a little worried. "What? I thought he wasn't that bad." he said. "Well, he's not usually, it's just he might not help us." Kukai looked relieved. "No problem, but where does he live?" Bubbles pointed at the volcano. "Oh…"

When they got up the stairs, Bubbles flying Kukai of course, they knocked on the door. As Bubbles expected, there was grumbling from the other side. But then there was yelling, and she thought she heard a crash from the back of the planetarium. Bubbles and Kukai looked at each other. The door finally opened. Mojo looked to see Bubbles and Kukai and said "What do you want you stupid Powerpuff girl! And you! This place has no more room for more freeloaders who look through Mojo's stuff and fling it around the room and talk about wanting to be a baby when they grow up!" Kukai looked at him. "Man, that sounds like-" he looked inside to see Yaya and Pepe throwing bananas around the room while laughing and running. His eyes got big as he yelled "WHAT THE!"

(With Tadase)

"I still can't believe I did that!" said Tadase looking down and walking. Kiseki looked at him. "Well, I was proud. If you hadn't, they might have beaten you up." then he thought for a minute and smirked. "Nah, then you would have given them the royal boot by transforming with me and becoming Platinum Royal." and looked at Tadase. "Still, you put them in jail and that is good." he said, still trying to make him feel better.

Tadase sighed. "You're right, I guess." "Of course I'm right! I am the king!" Tadase smiled a little, but frowned when he thought of his lost friends. Especially Amu. "What is it, Tadase?" he looked up at Kiseki. "I just hope they don't use their powers unless necessary." he said and half smiled. Kiseki realized he was thinking of the others. "Ah, yes, the subjects."

There was a silence as they walked for a while, but of course Kiseki had to ruin it with; "NOW THAAAAT IS A PLACE FIT FOR A KING!" Tadase looked in the direction Kiseki was looking, and saw a large mansion far in the distance. Kiseki stared in amazement at it. "Well, would you like to go ask there?" asked Tadase, when he already knew the answer. Kiseki just looked at him and said "Let us EMBARK ON THIS JOURNEY!" Tadase laughed as they started walking towards the mansion.

**Sugara: WELLLL? How'd you like it? Was it amasing? Did it suck briskets? Tell me, Tell me, I gotta know!**

**Ikuto: TELL HER. YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT.**

**Sugara: Ya darn skippy! Oh, and who would like to do the disclaimer since I always forget to?**

**Everyone: Looks at Rima.**

**Rima: *sighs* Fine. MewMewSugara does not own Shugo Chara, Powerpuff girls, or anything else she writes about. Pretty much all she owns are the plots that come out of her brain…**

**Sugara: Thanks Rima! And thank you all who read! Please review!**


	6. Guardian Character Intro's

**Me: OK! It is sooooo time for me to update! Whadda y'all think?**

**Yaya: YAYA WANTS TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Me: Don't worry Yaya, you are! And Pepe!**

**Pepe: Dechu!**

(Yaya)

"WHAT THE!" I heard a very familiar voice yell. I turn my head and it was Kukai! He found me! "Kukai! You found me!" I yelled as I ran to him and Pepe-chan followed. "Yaya? What are you doing here!" he said. "Well I was getting bored of looking for you guys so I came up here to explore and let me tell you there are bananas everywhere!" The Mojo monkey guy looked annoyed and Kukai just stared for a while. "Fair enough!" he said finally. Then I noticed a super cute girl standing next to him, and she looked like she was only in kindergarden! I ran to her.

"Kukai! Who is she! What is your name?" I asked all jumpy. She laughed and said "My name is Bubbles!" "Woah! You even have a cute name! My name is Yaya! Pleased to meet you! And this is Pepe-chan!" I said, motioning to Pepe. Then she looked shocked, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kukai flinch a little. "Woah! How did you get a little floating baby like that?" she asked. Then she turned to Kukai. "Kukai, did you know anything about- WOAH!" she must have just noticed Daichi.

"Hey, how come you guys have little people that float around and stuff?" I expected Kukai to answer. Not a little flying pink girl who looked similar to Bubbles carrying Rima-tan. "We can explain that."

(Blossom, Buttercup, Rima, and Kairi)

"We can explain that." I heard Blossom say from under me. Kairi and Buttercup were behind us and we were in front of a volcano-top planetarium with a green monkey and Yaya and Kukai were there along with who must've been Bubbles. Blossom continued. "Bubbles, remember that invention the Professor was working on?" she nodded. "Well, when Buttercup bumped into it, she actually sent all these guys here along with some of their friends. They are from a different universe, and those little floating people are their guardian characters."

Bubbles looked confused. "What are guardian characters?" she asked. Buttercup replied. "We'll explain along the way." Bubbles, Kukai, Yaya, Daichi and Pepe all asked "The way to where?" "We've got to find their other friends, duh!" "…oh yea." they all said. Then the monkey said something. "YES! Finally I get this annoying brat out of my home!"…He must've been referring to Yaya. As Kusukusu started laughing, we all were flown away from the volcano in search for Tadase, Amu, and Nadeshiko.

(Amu and Nadeshiko)

"Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!" I yelled as I finished my transformation. The young girl looked astonished. Then, finally, she spoke. "Weeeeeeelll. That _is_ impressive. Now let me just get this costume design down and also, where do you purchase those little flying people I just noticed?" Nadeshiko and I looked at each other with crazed expressions on our faces. Then we couldn't help but burst in laughter. She got mad. "And just _what_ are you laughing at?" I replied, "You can't_ purchase_ guardian characters! Like we said before, they come from your hearts egg hatching!" Then she screamed. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, SO IF YOU CAN'T GIVE ME YOUR POWERS THEN GET OUT!" And with that, we were both promptly, and literally, kicked out of the mansion.

We decided the only thing left to do was go find our friends on our own. But then I decided that walking was going to take forever so I character transformed with Ran and used my heart speeders to fly and get a better view.

(Some mysterious unknown someone who has been watching them all since they got here)

"Hmmmmmmmmm…." a high-pitched voice thought. "Interesting….."

**Me: Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**

**Kukai: Hey!**

**Me: Hey Kukai! *Gives Kukai hug***

**Kukai: So, like, who the flip was that?**

**Me: *Still hugging* oh that's a surprise to you guys! But you **_**have**_** been told about this someone…**

**Kukai: *Starts thinking***

**Me: Oh! Kukai! Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Kukai: Hm? Oh! Sure! MewMewSugara does not own Powerpuff girls, Shugo Chara, or any of that. Just her ideas and story plot!**

**Me: Thank ya much! Read and review!**


	7. Prince

**Me: So, well, I am sooooo sick and have been since Thursday afternoon. Stupidness.**

**Amu: Feel better soon Sugara! I wonder what your real name is…**

**Me: Cheeeeeeeeee…..I don't think I should say because the chipmunks stole my recipe.**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Miki: It's just her logic. Don't question it…**

**Su: I love the world!**

**Ran: I wonder what will happen next?**

**Kairi: Well we won't know until you stop talking…**

**Yaya: OOOh someone's grumpy!**

**Me: MY MOM MADE OREO CAKE!**

(Tadase)

As we were walking towards the mansion, Kiseki started looking around. "What is it Kiseki?" he looked at me. "I thought I sensed the blue, green and pink commoners...it must be my imagination." By that he must've meant Miki, Su and Ran...wait. "Kiseki, why did you say blue first?" This was just a question to see his reaction…which was laughable. His face turned red as he turned to me and said "WHAT? Does there have to be some particular order or something? I happened to uh...put their names in alphabetical order…"

"Kiseki, you didn't use their names and r comes right before s." Then he got flustered. "Well, I was close! Seriously, Tadase, why must you freak out about EVERYTHING?" I started laughing and he realized he was the one freaking out about a little question. It confirmed my suspicions though. We soon arrived at the mansion.

I pushed the doorbell button on the gate and they opened revealing a path leading to the mansions door. We got to it and knocked on the door to have a butler open it and look at us. "My, my." he said. "The young miss must have a lot of friends. Right this way." and he led us through the mansion. Kiseki and I thought it better to just go along with it.

We got to a room that was completely purple. Inside, there was a little girl who was obviously angry. She was kicking and throwing stuff around the room which I assumed to be her bedroom. "Um, excuse me miss?" I said. She heard me and turned around. Her expression changed from a death stare to surprised.

She jumped right into my arms and I'm 100 percent sure I saw little hearts in her eyes…creepy. "And who are you mister handsome?" I just looked at her like she was crazy, in which I have little doubt of. "Uh, I'm sorry? My name is Tadase, and I am looking for my friends. Have you seen them?" she just stared at me a little longer, then I think she noticed Kiseki and her dreamy look vanished. "Oh, you're one of _those_ people." "Those people? You mean you've seen them?" she jumped from my arms and turned around.

"Two girls with those little floaty things came just a few minutes ago. They told me they had powers but they couldn't give me any. So I had them kicked out of my mansion. I don't suppose _you_ have any superpowers." I just looked at her. "Can you tell me which way my friends went? I really need to find them." she looked at me again. "OH! Just forget about them and stay here! You could be like my prince!"

"…Prince?" oh no…

**Me: Ok, you guys, sorry this chapter is so short but I can't really think well right now so I'm gonna cut it off. Plus it's been a while since I updated last and I thought I sould give you guys something...hey! Has anyone seen Dia?**


	8. THE Prince, on parade!

**Me: OK! So I had the awsomest idea with what to do with the tiny cliffy I left you all with!**

**Dia: And I'm here! I've been found!**

**Me: Yeah! Yaya and I were looking for chocolate and we found Dia stuffed in a cookie jar!**

**Yaya: But no cookies…**

**Utau: Crazy stuff…**

**Me: Anyway the reason (some of you probably think excuse) for my delay is because I **_**have**_** been sick this whole time. Not bad, but still. And due to that every day I got home from school, I was worn out and seriously didn't feel like doing anything….at all. Not even watching TV let alone get on the computer and write…but sorry anyway!**

**Ikuto: Just shut up and get on with it!**

**Me: Ikuto, I know you are mad because I am one of the few that aren't in "LOVE" with you, but get over it. You can't have every girl in the world, and my sister is already obsessed with you. Even if I did like you if I ever said anything she'd kill me…anyway! Here we go!**

(Taking up from when they are flying from Mojo's observatory, Normal POV)

Rima, Kairi, Kukai, their charas, and the Powerpuff girls all landed on a rooftop in the city. Blossom insisted they 'formulate a proper plan and search technique'. "Ok," she said, in her leader tone, "so we're in the City of Townsville, there are three people we are looking for, it is almost sunset and no one has seen any sign of them." Everyone was silent before Buttercup said "We're never going to find them."

Kairi finally spoke. "We need to figure out some way to make them stand out. How could someone stand out in a huge city?"

Then you'll never believe what happened.

Bubbles answered him, "By getting on a huge float with Princess Morebucks and laughing hysterically while the people you pass read the banner that says you are celebrating your future takeover of the world. That could be a way." as she pointed to the ground from the building they were all on. Everyone came and looked and guess who was doing just that.

Tadase.

They all flew down to make sure they weren't all crazy, but sure enough it was all true. There was confetti flying everywhere and a huge parade trailing a giant float with glittery purple and gold everywhere. Who was standing on it was none other than the laughing, character changed Tadase, next to Princess who was waving with a huge smile on her face.

Kukai tried calling out to him. Obviously this one had lasted long. "Tadase! Tadase!" Buttercup turned to him and asked "Is that one of your friends?" Kukai nodded and the three girls flew up to Princess's float.

"What do you think you're doing, Princess?" Blossom asked. Princess had a smug look on her as she said "I bet you're jealous that you don't have an awesome prince charming to help you take over the world, aren't you?" Blossom sighed knowing this would take forever and said "Skip it. Girls, get the boy, leave the floats!"

As Bubbles and Buttercup flew away from the float with Tadase protesting in their grip, Princess yelled "Hey! You can't just take my prince away!" Tadase caught this, but since he was already chara-changed, he just yelled "Stop calling me that!" as he was dropped with everyone else. "I guess that's why he's still like this…"Kukai said.

A few seconds after he was dropped, he finally turned back to normal. He was so embarrassed he almost fainted, but regained strength. He thought of Amu. Amu needed him! This reminded him. "Hey, where's Amu-chan?" Then everyone else looked uneasy. "We'll tell you about it later." said Rima. But then she noticed something. "Hey, Tadase, where's Kiseki?" Tadase actually didn't know, and looked around for a bit until they all looked at the float.

They saw Kiseki, maniacally laughing on the float in a king throne and confetti everywhere, just livin' it up. Everyone sweat dropped, but they decided to let him live a little.

**Me: Everyone! I'm really sorry for the short chapters! Please don't kill me! I promise I would've made this one longer but I am about to get knocked out with this sleepiness, and I wanted to post this tonight! Hope everyone reads it!**

**Yoru: YO! YO! YO!**

**Me: You can rap later, Yoru.**

**Yoru: yo….yo….**


	9. The end of Amu!

**Me: Ok, ok, I…got nothin'.**

**Ikuto: I'm gonna like the next chapter…**

**Me: I know! Well since I've got nothing to say, let's read!**

**Everyone: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

(From where they left off)

Everyone had been walking for a while, trying to find Amu and Nadeshiko. All hope was lost. Except for Tadase… "Did you check behind all the trees?" he asked everyone. "Yes" "The rocks?" "Yes" "The buildings?" "TADASE!" they yelled, making him look down sadly. Kukai, being the older brother figure, decided to comfort him. "Hey, don't worry man. We'll find them." he said with a reassuring smile. This made him feel a little better…well…until…

"HEY!"

They all turned to see Fuzzy, Mojo, Princess, a monster, and the Gang Green Gang who apparently broke out of jail already…Ace began to talk "We ain't listenin' to you goody goody strangers anymore! And we ain't listening to you Powerpuffs either!" This got Buttercup irritated. (Then again, what doesn't?) "Yeah! Well what are _you_ gonna do about it?" The other two floated by her side, ready for some kind of attack. Then they heard a voice.

"_Oooh _they're_ not going to do _anything_!" _Then, out of nowhere, Him appeared. "**I am!**" "Him!" the Powerpuff girls shouted. "What are _you_ doing here?" Blossom said with venom in her voice. "_OOOOH, irritated today are we?"_ he replied in a mockish tone. "Listen, you! We've been-" "_I know exactly what you lot have been doing. That's right, I know all about your little friends and their powers. And_** that means I'm prepared!"** But before Him could do anything, they all heard another voice.

"Hey! You guys!"

Tadase's head shot in the direction it was coming from a split second before the others. They saw Amu and Nadeshiko running towards them from in between two buildings. "Amu-chan!" Tadase said. "Tadase-kun!" Amu shouted. When they finally reached them Amu, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, Kukai, Tadase, and all their guardian characters all were in an exited uproar. Shouts of "Where were you?" and "I missed you guys!" were heard nonstop.

The Powerpuff girls, forgetting the mass of villain behind them, smiled at each other knowing that everyone was found. The villians all stood their confused at how they were completely forgotten. After a few seconds of this they all showted "HEY!" again.

Their attention was returned to the pending problem. Him spoke again _"Well, isn't this a nice little family reunion? Well, so sorry, but I'll have to _**break it up!" **he said, shooting a large fire vortex at Amu.

She was defenseless, no one had time to transform. She screamed, thinking this was the end. This was the end of her. No one could save her…she looked up for the last time and saw…


	10. The end period!

_This was the end of her. No one could save her._

A shadow jumped from a nearby rooftop and threw itself in front of the vortex, right in front of Amu.

…_she looked up for the last time and saw…_

"IKUTO?"

Amu was staring at the back of the transformed Ikuto, using his arms and blocking the fire with his powers. He slightly looked back at Amu. "Can't you stay out of trouble for one day?" he said with a smirk. Amu was too thankful to be stubborn or offended, so she just gave him a smile of thanks.

Thrusting his arms forward, he threw back the flames and stared Him right in the eye. He had one of the most serious expressions on his face, as if saying "Go on, try that again and see what happens. I dare you."

The surprise combined with the intensity of the stare made even Him flinch a little. He never knew anything about Ikuto being there.

_Unknown to them, however, a mysterious eavesdropper and his Chara are hiding in a nearby tree, watching them all intently._

_but as well as them, the onlooker hiding in the tree was forced on there as well…._

Everyone on the side of good was momentarily shocked, too, but they quickly brushed it off. One by one they all transformed, intimidating the villians more and more.

"MY HEART, UNLOCK!"

"Caranari, Clown Drop!"

"Caranari, Samurai Soul!"

"Caranari, Dear Baby!"

"Caranari, Sky Jack!"

"Caranari, Yamato Maihime!"

"Caranari, Platinum Royal!"

"Caranari, Amulet Heart!"

Everyone stared at them in awe. The Powerpuff girls knew about their powers at this point, but they were still surprised as well.

Then some kind of epic battle ensued that went something like this…

Mojo backed away slowly saying, "Hey, come on you guys, i-it was just a little joke!" But Rima, who caught that, appeared right behind him. When he turned around, Rima's eyes sparked angrily as she said "Jokes are not to be taken lightly!" and, well, he got the tar pounded outta him.

Fuzzy was just standing there until he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Yaya staring at him with wide eyes. "You are pink and fluffy. ARE YOU MADE OUT OF COTTON CANDY!" She screamed. Fuzzy's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, he was not fast enough. Yaya caught him and started biting him, expecting sweet sugary fluffiness. When this didn't happen, she got angry. At him. No need to explain the next painful events…

The Gang Green Gang, watching the first two beatings didn't notice the guy on a flying skateboard or the enraged king approach either sides of them. Tadase cleared his throat to get their attention, and he did. Smiling deviously, in a low voice, he said "Remember me?" They all flinched then heard low laughter from the opposite side. They backed away, coincidentally into a dark alley, being followed by Sky Jack and Platinum Royal. "We are so going to beat you all to a pulp." said Kukai, still laughing and cracking his knuckles. Beside him, Tadase started laughing too, as they backed off camera for a reason. **(A/N: Haha)**

While Amulet Heart took care of the monster, and Yamato Maihime took care of Princess, the Powerpuff girls helped them.

But Samurai Soul and Black Lynx were still standing where they were, both staring down Him for what he did to Amu. Or, tried anyway. (Tadase would've been too but Kiseki half-controls him and he wanted the satisfaction of being feared and intimidating.) Kairi spoke first. "Excuse me, but, what you did earlier was very unrighteous and unforgivable. I cannot forgive you for it." Him looked at Kairi. _"Well, I'm not known for doing righteous or forgivable things you ignorant child."_ This time, Ikuto spoke.

"You. You're going down."

Then it was war. Ikuto and Kairi, both flinging attack after attack at Him, and Him retaliating with his own attacks. Their hatred and anger made the two actually stand a fighting chance against the evilest of evil, even though it was right now 50/50. When all the others were taken care of, everyone else stopped and watched the war that was happening. Particularly Amu.

During the battle, Him spoke._ "Stupid children, __**if you hadn't shown up I would've ended that pathetic little brat's insignificant, unimportant existence!" **_This made Tadase snap.

"WHY YOU NO GOOD, FILTHY, EVIL, IGNORANT, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIFE!" and he jumped in and joined the battle. Amu really couldn't believe all this was going on right now. She felt the need to help, she really wanted to. Ran detransformed from her and looked at her. "What happened Amu-chan? What are you doing?" …She just looked at the ground, searching for the answer. What _was_ she doing?

Then, Dia's egg rolled out of her pocket and floated in front of Amu, gaining her attention. It spoke.

"Right now, Amu-chan, you're not doing anything. But I know what you need to do." and it hatched.

"…Dia?" said Amu, confused.

"You need to sparkle." Dia smiled at her. Amu smiled too, knowing what she meant. Sparkle, show her inner radiance, and help now.

While the battle went on, they all had joined in but were making no progress in defeating Him. But then they all heared a caranari.

"Caranari, Amulet Diamond!"

They all turned around to see Amu transformed with Dia, getting her microphone out, ready to end it.

But before she attacked, she looked at the others with a smile and said "Guys? Help me sparkle." and they all knew what she meant.

"Juggling Party!"

"Inuzinoma Blade!"

"Merry, Merry!"

"Golden Victory Shoot!"

"Butterfly Dance!"

"White Decoration!"

"Slash Claw!"

All of them attacked at Amu's weapon, charging it with immense power. The Powerpuff girls shooting their own beams at it made it even more so. Finnaly, Amulet Diamond looked up, and yelled;

"Starlight Navigation!"

The biggest most enormous amount of power and energy shot out, and completely totaled Him. He was done, forever. But the power they all used, wiped them out too, and they were too tired to stand. Eventually they all fainted.


	11. epilogueteehee

When they all woke up, they found that the Mayor had found them and escorted all of them to the Professor's house. The Professor was in the living room, which was where they were. Since he didn't have enough couches or beds to put them all on, he just laid them in the floor neatly. It wasn't a hard carpet. But he put the PPG's in their bed, since they lived there.

The first one to wake up was Rima. She looked around and saw the Professor. "Are you alright dear?" he said worried. She looked around. "Where's Kusukusu?" "Oh, I put all of your little egg friends in the girls' room on a shelf in their eggs. They are all fine, but probably still sleeping." She looked less worried.

"Am I the first one up?" she asked looking around. Before she could answer, a voice came from behind her. "Yup, but I'm the second!" she turned around and saw Kukai starting to sit up and stretch. "Man, that battle was intense, huh?" she looked down. "I'm just glad it's all over."

Then Kairi sat up without using his hands and yawned. "Sir, I rested well. May I ask what brand of carpet this is?" The Professor chuckled and got up. "Well since you all are starting to wake up I'll go check on the girls." and he left.

The three then got up and sat on the couch. Rima got bored easily, so she said "Hey, who do you think will wake up next?" Then they heard a yawn. "That would be me." said Nadeshiko, slowly sitting up. "Uuuuuuuuh is it over?" said a whiny Yaya with a large sigh, who also sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, Yaya, it's over." said Kairi, who was now smiling because of everyone waking up fine.

Somehow, Tadase and Ikuto shot up at the same time. The same thing came out of their mouths as well; "Where's Amu?"

They all looked toward the other side of the room, where a still heavily sleeping Amu lay down curled up. Ikuto and Tadase both breathed a sigh of relief. They all walked closer to her and sat down around her. "Is Amu-chan gonna be okay?" asked Yaya, concerned. "Yes." Rima answered, "But she'll need some rest. She used more energy than all of us." "She probably shouldn't character transform for a while." added Nadeshiko. "Hahaha, I don't think any of us should!" laughed Kukai. "But I've gotta say, that was fun!"

Ikuto and Tadase were both still worriedly looking at Amu. They remained that way for a while.

(PPG and guardian character POV)

They were all up now and were conversing, Bubbles squealing about how cute they all were.

Miki was awake, but still in her egg. She was drawing. Kiseki thought she was still asleep. He was worried, but he didn't let anyone see it. Unnoticed, he slowly floated away from the conversing charas, and knocked on Miki's egg. Not expecting an answer, he jumped a bit when her egg opened.

She was surprised to see Kiseki there. "Y-yes, Kiseki?" he looked at her. "J-just um, wanted to make sure you were fine. Y-you know, it looked like you were still asleep." Miki smiled and nodded. "S-so, um, what are you drawing?" this time Miki blushed. "Well, you can look if you want to…" she said as she slowly held out the notepad for him to take. He took it and noticed it was a perfect portrait of him. Every detail was correct. He looked at it in astonishment.

"I knew drawing was your talent, but, this is flawless!" he exclaimed. Both of them realizing that he never complimented anything to that extent, they blushed. Kiseki handed her notebook back. "Thank you" she said. Kiseki held out his hand. "Come on, let's go talk with the others." She took his hand. "Okay!" and let him lead her to the others.

The Professor walked in at that time. "Ok, everyone, it's fixed!" They all got up and followed him down stairs to the others when Amu was finally starting to wake up. "Okay, guys, I fixed the portal." They all looked up. The Professor led them all into the lab and in front of the machine.

They all said their good byes as they readied themselves to transport home. "We promise to come and visit!" said Blossom, knowing she spoke for all of them. "Please do!" smiled Amu, as well as the rest of them. When they were all ready, they jumped into the portal at the same time.

They all opened their eyes to be back in front of the park, and landed right in front of a randomly walking Utau. Once she saw them, she just staired for a little while. Then,

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?"

**Me: Hoped you all liked my story! I will be making another one where the PPG's get into the Shugo universe, I just need to figure out a plot. So, until then, happy reading!**

**Kukai: Yeah! BYBY!**

**Rima: Have a nice day!**

**Yaya: Filled with candy!**

**Amu: And ice cream!**

**Ikuto: And music!**

**Utau: And singing!**

**Tadase: And world domination!**

**Kairi: And books.**

**Nadeshiko and Nagihiko: And dance! And sports!**

**Musashi: And honor.**

**Kiseki: And ultimate control!**

**El: And good!**

**Il: And evil!**

**Yoru: And catnip!**

**Daichi: And winning!**

**Pepe: And naps!**

**Kusukusu: And laughing!**

**Ran: And cheering!**

**Miki: And drawing!**

**Su: And cooking!**

**Dia: And sparkling!**

**Everyone: BYYYYBYYYYYYYYY!**


End file.
